villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uranus (mythology)
Uranus (also known as Ouranos or Caelus) is the primordial Greek god of the sky. He is the son and husband of Gaea, father of Kronos, and grandfather of Zeus. Mythology From the beginning of time came the Goddess of Earth, Gaea, and later came the God of Sky, Uranus. The two fell in love with each other and later created the universe. They give birth to the Cyclopes, the Hekatonkheires, and the 12 Titans. However, Uranus loved Gaea so much he could not stand to see misshapen creatures walk upon her, as a result he hated his Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheire children. In an effort to preserve Gaea's beauty he picked up his less beautiful children and threw them into a deep abyss known as Tartarus. Tartarus was part of the world devoid of life, and thus a place where Gaea could not manifest, a fiery cavern deep in the Netherworld. The lose of her Hekatonheire and Cyclops children brought great pain to Gaea as she saw this. Gaea forged the mythic Bronze Scythe from the deepest veins of the planet, her veins, with a weapon forged of another titan infused with all her pain and anger, the Scythe might kill Uranus. Gaea asked her remaining children The Titans, who inherited their parents' beautiful forms, who would free their siblings. Most of the Titans were two timid to oppose their all-powerful father, except for one, the youngest of the Titans, Kronos. As the youngest Titan, Kronos had the most to prove and was the most ambitious of his siblings. Kronos attacked Uranus with intent to kill him. He managed to castrate his father and Uranus flew away, leaving Kronos as ruler of the planet, and by right, as the new king of the cosmos with none to oppose him. Uranus' blood fell upon the Earth, giving birth to the Giants, Nymphs, and the Erinyes. After Uranus' defeat, Kronos took over. Much to Gaea's frustration, Kronos did not free his siblings, agreeing with his father that such creatures were far too ugly, however this was not for want of preserving Gaea's beauty, but rather his own, seeing association with such deformed creatures as an insult to him. Just So Myth The story of Uranus is used, in addition to set-up for other stories, as a Just So Myth - a reason why the world is the way it is. In this case the myth illustrates how even though the ancients established all the great forces of nature had human-like sapience and sentience, why the Sky and Earth seemed equally great yet the Sky was so far away. The solution conceived was that the Sky is too wounded, ashamed and terrified to come near the Earth again, yet continues to gaze on from a distance, captivated by it's beauty. Powers and Abilities *'Embodiment of the Skies & the Heavens': As a Protogenoi, Uranus is a naturally created personification of the skies ad the heavens giving him unlimited control over them and everything connected to them. **'Unparalleled Atmokinesis': As the God of the Skies Uranus is capable of controlling the skies and any weather phenomena. **'Unparalleled Aerokinesis': As the God of the skies Uranus is capable of controlling the air and the winds. **'Sky/Weather Mimicry': As the God of the skies Uranus is able to physically mimic/transform into sky and the weather itself, even becoming massive in his physical size. **'Sky & Heaven Lordship': As the Embodiment of the skies and the heavens Uranus has a natural lordship over them. *'Psionic Manipulation': As a God Uranus possesses powerful psychic abilities. **'Advanced Telekinesis': Uranus uses this ability to fly himself through the air. **'Premonitions': Uranus was a able to foretell the future for his son Cronus that one day his own son "Zeus" was going to dethrone him as Cronus has done to him. *'Super Physiology': **'Advanced Super Strength': Uranus is a primordial god who is powerful enough to trap the cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires into Tartarus. It took the might of his sons Hyperion, Crius, Coeus and Iapetus to restrain Uranus, with Cronus making the final blow. **'Invlunerability': As a God Uranus is immune to all forms of physical harm, except from divine weapons that can harm or kill him. **'Immortality': As a God Uranus is not subject to age or earthly diseases and will live forever unless he is killed. *'Life Creation': When Uranus was greatly harmed and/or killed by his son Cronus Uranus blood and limbs spilled out on the earth and in the ocean, creating several beings; From the Earth - the Meliae, the Gigantes and the Erinyes, and from the Seas - the Telchines and Aphrodite. Showing the he possesses the ability to create higher life forms. *'Supreme Power': As a Supreme Deity Uranus possesses a much higer level of divine power then all the other Deities under him. Uranus is a Protogenoi, the Original Skyfather and a Divine Lord enabling to be stronger and more powerful in every way. Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Giant Category:In Love Category:One-Shot Category:Obsessed Category:Non-Action Category:Grey Zone Category:Symbolic Category:Bigger Bads